xanafandomcom-20200214-history
Gates Enfys Ryan
you get down, real low down Born in July of '73 to John Samuel Keel and his wife, Rosemary Llewelyn-Keel, Gates is an Irish-Welsh mix born and raised in London ('English by accident', she says) by a Met cop and a homemaker. She studied to become a Watcher, but ultimately left before she would have graduated into the Council proper due to 'differences of opinion' (loud ones) while marrying into a Watcher family (such as she'd never been a part of) with her husband Anderson Blakely. Anders and Gates were separated less than a year after their marriage, around Christmas. She kept in contact with her estranged husband, off and on, while pursuing a private investigator's license and relocating from London to Liverpool while Anders made himself at home mainly in Manchester. In 2003, while operating Keel Investigations and doing her best to keep up with what the Council was then facing, Gates witnessed by phone the murder of her husband and...spent some time in the British court system on the wrong side of it. Though the murder charge was dropped, she had in fact assaulted a police officer in the process. It was that year that the world changed, and Slayers all over the world were activated - Gates, to her surprise and the surprise of the man whose face she'd just slammed her fist into, was one of them. you listen to coltrane, derail your own train After a series of seriously insane and variously traumatic events through 2007 and 2008, Gates was 'encouraged' to take a break and Keel Investigations went into indefinite limbo as she went on a walkabout that eventually resulted in her living (illegally) in the United States, first in New York (sharing a carriage house with friends and working various jobs including a stint at Scores as a dancer, some bodyguarding work, the occasional demonic investigation and her own still-running adult website catering to that very special subset of demons that get off on Slayers - her stage name is Buffy) and then later in Las Vegas. Between NYC and Vegas she spent several months in China trying to track down an ex-boyfriend, but eventually returned empty-handed and ended up marrying Rusty Ryan on an incredibly surreal whim on April 7, 2010. well who hasn't been there before (well okay i made this up) Rusty Ryan Eric Anastas Holly Goodhead (well okay i still get stoned) Josephine Benoit i come round, around the hard way dangerous where's your work, what's your game, i know your business but i don't know your name, hold on tight, you know she's a little bit dangerous // it's still rock and roll to me hot funk, cool punk, even if it's old junk, it's still rock and roll to me, oh it doesn't matter what they say in the papers 'cause it's always been the same old scene // we didn't start the fire it was always burning since the world's been turning, we didn't start the fire, no we didn't light it but we tried to fight it // it must have been love lay a whisper on my pillow, leave the winter on the ground, i wake up lonely, there's air of silence in the bedroom and all around // the diary of jane something's getting in the way, something's just about to break, i will try to find my place in the diary of jane, as i burn another page, as i look the other way // just what i needed cause when you're standing oh so near, i kinda lose my mind, yeah, it's not the perfume that you wear, it's not the ribbons in your hair, i don't mind you comin' hear and wastin' all my time // women's work she's fighting a battle with no one on her side, she rises in the morning and she works 'til way past dusk, the woman better slow down or she's gonna come down hard // baby can i hold you is all that you can't say, years gone by and still words don't come easily, like sorry, like sorry // those were the days we thought they'd never end, we'd sing and dance forever and a day, we'd live the life we choose, we'd fight and never lose, for we were young and sure to have our way // what if do you think how it would've been sometimes, do you pray that i'd never left your side, what if i had never let you go, would you be the man i used to know // harder to breathe how dare you say that my behaviour's unacceptable, so condescending unnecessarily critical, i have the tendency of getting very physical, so watch your step 'cause if i do you'll need a miracle // let's go she's laughing inside 'cause they can't refuse, she's so beautiful now she doesn't wear her shoes, she doesn't like to choose, she's got wonderful eyes and a risque mouth // if it makes you happy it can't be that bad, if it makes you happy then why the hell are you so sad, you get down, real low down, listen to coltrane, derail your own train, well who hasn't been there before? i come round, around the hard way so what if right now everything's wrong Gates Keel is an original character and I apologize preemptively for her existence. She exists in the Buffyverse, which is not mine and I'm not profiting from its use, or the use of Sheryl Crow's lyrics here. Kate Beckinsale's very pretty face is used without permission. Category:Living Category:Characters